Little Mishaps with the Akatsuki
by Saxyanah
Summary: What happens when two ordinary girls arrive at the Akatsuki knowing everything about Konaha and even about the Akatsuki? Rated M for mature scenes later on and Hidan.
1. Day 1

It was a normal day at the Akatsuki base, take-out food was ordered and the delivery person was killed. Hidan did a ritual and Kakuzu counted his money. That was until a knock sounded at the rock in front of the entrance to the base.  
>"HELLO!" a girl's voice came from the other side of the rock as the Akatsuki got ready to kill whoever was at the 'door', "We have come to join you guys in your quest for... umm... Something!"<br>"What?" said Kisame and Deidara at the same time. Kisame and Deidara started to have a glaring contest as Sasori continued on by saying," Join us? They must be kidding."  
>"And idiots to even come to us thinking we would let them join anyway," added Kakuzu.<br>"Hey! Us 'idiots' can hear you, you know! And if you don't let us join, we will tell the Konaha ninjas aaallllllll we know about you guys, which is almost everything!" came another girl's voice. The 'fearless' Akatsuki Leader paled at this statement and said," Fine..." All the other Akatsukis looked at him in shock," But only if you pass a test I set out for you."  
>"Fine," Came the first girl's voice," As long as it has nothing to do with putting sodium in our mouths." While the Akatsuki were wondering what 'sodium' was, two girls came from behind the boulderrock/door. One of the girl's hair was chocolate brown with a red bow in it and had orangey gold eyes. The another had light golden brown hair with two white ribbons in it and her eyes were light brown in colour. While both of their eyes sparkled with mirth and amusement, the light brown eyes showed curiosity and shyness as well. The orangey gold eyes held intelligence and also held the same curiosity the brown eyes held, but a little different.  
>"I guess we should introduce yourselves," said the chocolate brown haired girl, "My name is Kiyoto and this is Aeli." She pointed towards her companion, who was starting creep out from behind her. Pein nodded and started to proceed with introducing the Akatsukis when he was stopped, to his surprise, by Aeli.<br>"We already know who all of you are," she said, "You're Pein,"Aeli pointed at Pein,"He's Kisame," she pointed at the blue skinned shark man," Sasori," the puppet man nodded his head as she looked at him," Zetsu the bipolar plant man, Deidara the man-who-looks-like-a-girl-but-is-really-more-of-a-man-than-anyone-else," Deidara glared, but then relised what she said and was happy," Hidan the jashinist," Hidan puffed out his chest and Kiyoto snickered,"M-Tobi the idiot," Tobi started to shout that he was a good boy, only to be told to shut up by Kisame,"Itachi the weasel, Konan the origami lady, and Kakuzu or as I like to call Stitches or Money-bags." Itachi glared at the two as Kiyoto started to speak again.  
>"We would like to speak to Pein alone for a moment."Aeli ran up to Pein, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the other side of the 'door'. Kiyoto smiled at the others before she also went around the rock.<br>-With Pein, Aeli and Kiyoto-  
>"We know who you are really," stated Kiyoto as she stiffled a giggle.<br>"Yeah we know your real name is Nagato and that Madara is the real leader of the Akatsuki," whispered Aeli. Pein, although he had slightly paled, glared at them.  
>"We won't tell the rest of the Akatsuki if you let us join... Although we could easily join up with the Konaha ninjas because of the information we have, even though they might suspect us for a while." said Kiyoto intelligently.<br>"We should also tell you we have vital information about Konaha as well. Not as much as we know about the Akatsuki, but information is information and information is important." stated Aeli as she sat down in front of the rock.  
>"Then why did you come here? You just said it would have been easier to go to Konaha," said Pein through his teeth.<br>"Easier doesn't mean funner," said Kiyoto, "And it was Aeli's idea in the first place. She may not talk or look like it, but she is almost as smart as me. She is defiantly wilder than me though, that is once she gets over her shyness." Pein looked down at Aeli who wasn't paying attention to them anymore and thought,' Her? Intelligent? I don't see how she is anyway.'  
>"We should get back to the others now that we are done talking," said Kiyoto as she shook Aeli's shoulder gently. Aeli looked up and nodded as silent words were passed to each other. They walked around the 'door' and saw that the rest of the Akatsuki looked either bored or nervous. Kisame saw them first and asked," What did you guys talk about?"<br>"None of your concern," stated Pein as he motioned for Aeli and Kiyoto to follow him.  
>"Are we going to f***ing test them now?" asked Hidan.<br>"No," came Pein's one worded reply. Hidan looked at him confused before smiling and asking,"Are we going to f***ing kill them then?" He looked at them, desiding which one he wanted to kill. Once again Pein's answer was no. Kisame looked at him and questioned,"What are we going to with them than? We're not going to test them, nor are we killing them."  
>"They are joining us. They have information on Konaha and their ninjas,"stated Pein blandly.<br>-later on that night in Pein's office-  
>"I hope you know what you are going Pein,"said a mascline voice that came from a dark corner in the room, glowing red eyes were all that could be seen from the direction of the voice.<br>"I know what I am doing Madara-sama. Their too innocent to be able to hide a lie from me." said Pein as he worked on the paperwork that was starting to grow into a pile on his desk.  
>-with Deidara, Kiyoto and Aeli-<br>"I'm surprised you convinced Leader to let you join so easily, un." said Deidara as he looked at the pair. Aeli shrugged as Kiyoto replied, "We are good at convincing people." Kiyoto paused before saying," By the way... Deidara?"  
>Deidara looked at her and tilted his head to the side, " Yeah, un?"<br>"Do you have boobs?" asked Kiyoto shyly. Deidara's mouth opened to say something, then closed and opened again, no words came out of his giggled, "Deidara, you're going to catch flies if you don't close your mouth soon... and besides you look like a fish out of water like that..." Deidara shook his head and continued to show them to their rooms. He opened a door to his left," This is Kiyoto's room, un." The room had blue walls, a dresser, desk with a chair that had a white cushion on it, and a bed that had a white comforter with pink cherry blossoms on it.  
>"Ahhhh-! Its so pretty!" said Aeli as she looked around the room. Deidara shrugged as he went towards a door that was right across from Kiyoto's room, "Aeli, this is your room, un." Aeli's room had purple walls, a dresser, a desk with a chair that also had a white cushion and a bed with a white comforter that had a purple star pattern on it. Kiyoto, Aeli and Deidara said their goodnights and went to their rooms.<p> 


	2. Day 2

-next day in the living room with Pein, Kisame, Itachi, Konan, Hidan and Aeli-  
>"Wheres Kiyoto?" asked Konan, "Aeli, you're always with her, do you know where she is?" Aeli looked up from her book and said, "In the kitchen with Tobi..." After she said that they heard Tobi say, "Tobi is going to stick it in now!"<br>"Tobi are you sure it will fit?" came Kiyoto's unsure reply.  
>"Tobi is sure!"<br>"Are you really sure?"  
>"Tobi is really sure!"<br>"Okay Tobi, I'll believe you... but don't blame me if something breaks."  
>"Kay!" At that last comment all the Akatsukis in the living room (except Aeli) rushed into the kitchen only to find that Tobi was trying to stuff a whole bagel into one the slots in the toaster. Everyone sweat dropped and headed back into the living room. Aeli looked up at them and said, "You could have asked me what they were doing..."<br>"Then why didn't you f***ing tell us?" yelled Hidan angrily. Aeli simply looked at him and said, "You never asked." She went back to reading, leaving a simmering Hidan to storm off to his room and slam the door. Sasori walked in a couple minutes after Hidan left and sat on the couch to watch TV. He looked away from the TV as Kiyoto approached.  
>"Can you stand up for a second," said Kiyoto blushing. Sasori was slightly confused by the question, but stood up anyway. All of a sudden Kiyoto pulled Sasori's pants and boxers down.<br>"OMFG! He has a penis!" shouted Aeli as she pointed at it. All the other Akatsukis in the living room blushed as Sasori pulled his boxers and pants back up, murderous intent was coming off of him as he said, "Kiyoto..." Kiyoto started to back away slowly, knowing that she was in the worse situation she could be in at the moment.  
>"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Sasori as Kiyoto started to run away from him. Sasori took off after her, totally forgetting that he could control her with chakra strings. While this was happening, Aeli snuck into the kitchen and stole Itachi's cookies. Unfortunately, this feat did not go unnoticed by Itachi, who screamed, "Those are my cookies!" Aeli took off down a random hallway with Itachi hot on her heels. In the direction Kiyoto and Sasori went down, the Akatsukis heard death threats and promises to kill Kiyoto when he finally caught her. Luckily, Kiyoto is faster than Sasori and Sasori is too angry to remember he has chakra strings. Suddenly, the Akatsukis heard Itachi scream, "NO! Don't eat my cookies!" Aeli re-entered the living room, eating cookies as she ran. That turned out to be a bad idea when she suddenly tripped, landing on her back. Itachi didn't see that she tripped and ended up falling on top of her. Aeli blushed and as Itachi started to get off of her, she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Itachi fell to the side as Aeli said, "You suck."<br>"You blow," said Itachi as a response. Aeli crossed her arms and said, "Actually I do both." Every Akatsuki that heard her response blushed, but Aeli didn't pay them any attention. She just went to her room for the rest of the night...


	3. Day 3

-with all the Akatsukis in the living room(except Aeli)-  
>Aeli was in the kitchen when all the Akatsukis entered the living room. She had just finished baking her eightteenth batch of cookies.<br>Somewhere in Suna Gaara no Sabaku thought, 'My cookies senses are tingling!' With that thought in mind he poofed into the Akatsuki base and stole ten of the eightteen batches of cookies. He poofed into his office and while he was munching on the cookies he heard Shukaku say, 'And you think I have problems! You have a freaking cookie addiction!.' Shukaku mentally shook his head and left from Gaara's mind. Gaara mentally glared at the retreating Shakaku before shaking his head and continued to devour his stolen prize. Back at the Akatsuki base Aeli was wondering who the hell took the cookies, she looked toward Itachi who blanched under her gaze and said, "Itachi... WHERE ARE THE F-ING COOKIES!" Itachi responded by stuttering out, "I-i-i didn't t-take them! H-honestly!"  
>"He really didn't," said Konan in Itachi's defense, "He was reading a book the entire time you were in the kitchen." Aeli looked at them all confused, "Then who took them?" Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a white fox stepped into the middle of the room.<br>"WTF!" yelled Hidan as he stared wide eyed at the fox.  
>"Its the Fantasy Fox! YAY!" screamed Aeli and Kiyoto at the same time. They ran up to him and gave him a hug as he said, "Nice to see you two again. I thought you would have been killed when I heard what you guys had planned out." Aeli and Kiyoto shook their heads and said in unison, "We wouldn't get killed that easily you know! We're stronger than that Fan-tan." The Fantasy Fox chuckled and shook his head at his nickname.<br>"Well I better get going," said Fan-tan, "Seeing as I am unwanted here..." He looked to the Akatsukis that were glaring at him and then poofed away. 'I what we should do today,' said Aeli to Kiyoto mentally. 'What?' asked Kiyoto. 'Stalk Tobi and just stare at him!' 'OMG! We should!' 'Shall we?' 'Lets.' Aeli and Kiyoto started to follow Tobi through out the day. When he would ask them questions, they would just stare at him harder. Tobi/Madara felt that if they didn't look away soon, he was going to crack. He was talking to Pein and Konan when he finally cracked from the stares.  
>"Did you tell them!" He screamed at Pein. Pein shook his head. Madara looked to Konan.<br>"I didn't tell them," said Konan shaking her head. Madara sank to the floor.  
>"Then how did they know?" said Madara as Aeli and Kiyoto entered the room. They stood in front of him, smiled and said, "We know a lot about the Akatsuki. More than you guys would like, but that doesn't matter." Kiyoto looked at Pein and said, "Besides we know Pein's lying when he says he the 'leader'... We all know that he's Madara's bitch." Aeli nodded and said to Konan, "We like you the most Konan because 1) You're the only girl in the Akatsuki and 2) You're awesome." Konan blushed as Madara held Pein back, so he wouldn't kill Kiyoto or Aeli.<br>"Anyways we actually came in to say goodnight so... GOODNIGHT!" screamed Kiyoto and Aeli as they took off running down the hallway and to the safety of their rooms. 'Today was awesome wasn't it Kiyoto,' Aeli mentally said to Kiyoto. 'It was,' agreed Kiyoto, 'But we might get killed sooner or later... or raped if we don't slow down with our awesomeness.' 'Agreed, but I doubt we would get raped... We're not Fergelious enough.' 'True that.' With those last thoughts, both Aeli and Kiyoto fell into deep slumber, not aware that there was indeed a plan of rape in store for them.

*In the VIP room*  
>Madara and Pein: I hate this chapter...<br>Akatsuki(writer):Really? I would have never thought that!*sarcasm*  
>Konan: Well I liked it.<br>Madara: You only liked it because you got compliments.  
>Akatsuki: I could of made it worse than that.<br>Madara and Pein:NO!


End file.
